Culpa
by Ricos Tacos de Suadero
Summary: Dean sabe que todo lo que ocurrió es su culpa ¿quién más sino él? Había otras opciones, pero al final, eligió la más estúpida de todas, como siempre. ALERTA DE SPOILER TEMPORADA 14


**Culpa**

**_Quiero advertirles que esta historia contiene spoilers de la temporada 14 del capítulo 20. Lean bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

Se encontraba completamente solo en su habitación en el bunker, luego de la batalla en el cementerio, tenía el corazón desgarrado y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas ¿Por qué a él le ocurría esto? ¿No había ya dado suficiente? ¡¿No había sacrificado suficiente?! Apretó sus puños con impotencia mientras recordaba con dolor como su familia se había estado yendo, primero había sido Crowley, que, aunque era el Rey del Infierno y fuera a veces un dolor en el trasero, era familia, había estado a su lado aun cuando lo amenazaran de muerte, siempre acudía a ellos ¿Por qué no considerarlo parte de su muy extraña y rota familia?

Luego había sido su madre, que aunque en un inicio sintió una alegría enorme, luego se volvió dolor, ese día, cuando ella se fue, cuando pidió espacio, jamás se había sentido tan herido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su padre se fue de casería para terminar con ojos amarillos por su cuenta, el dolor solo lo comparaba cuando ella dijo estar del lado de los hombres de letras, después de todo, los había traicionado, pero al final, aunque la odiara un poco, ella era su madre, la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón y aunque en un inicio culpo a Jack por su muerte, había sido un error del chico ¿Cómo pensó si quiera asesinarlo? ¿Es que era un monstruo sin corazón? ¡Era su hijo por el amor de Dios! ¡Su hijo!

Había sido un bastardo cegado por la ira y el dolor de perder a su madre… de nuevo, pero el chico no se merecía eso, el chico no sabía distinguir que estaba mal, y aun así, sin alma, seguía siendo mejor que él, seguía siendo mejor que Dean Winchester, en el momento que apareció Chuck, sintió alivio, creyó que ayudaría al chico, una pequeña parte quería que lo ayudara, pero cuando menciono que la única forma era asesinarlo, sintió alegría, pero ahora solo sentía asco; asco de sí mismo, se sentía repugnante ¿Cómo había siquiera podido sentir eso? Era sin duda alguna un hijo de puta; al ver a Cass irse después de haber aceptado esa pistola para matar el mismo a Jack, había sentido su corazón romperse, pero se había mantenido fuerte. Ahora con la cabeza fría y el corazón destrozado, se preguntaba ¿cómo es que, si quiera, había podido contemplar esa horrible idea? ¿Acaso solo los Winchester merecen el perdón? ¿Acaso solamente Cass y Sam merecían ser salvados por sobre Jack? ¿No todos habían cometido errores? ¡Él incluso intento asesinar a Sam cuando era demonio! Y, aun así, aun así, Sam no se dio por vencido y lo salvo ¿no hizo él lo mismo con Cass cuando casi lo asesina por órdenes de Naomi? Jack merecía el perdón, merecía ser salvado ¿y que hizo? Apuntarle con un arma, GENIAL, simplemente genial, no había podido ser más gilipollas porque era imposible. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía verlo, podía ver a Cass intentando detenerlo antes de ser lanzado por Jack hacía un lado, podía ver con claridad como Jack se acercó a él y lo veía con esos grandes ojos que aún demostraban inocencia, como se había hincado ante él mientras le apuntaba, en ese momento se había sentido tan desorientado ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era obvio, era tan malditamente obvio que le dolía de solo recordarlo, Jack había aceptado su destino, había aceptado ser asesinado por él, había escuchado a Sam gritarle desesperado.

A estas alturas sus lágrimas no paraban, el alcohol ya no surtía efecto, tenía ganas de gritar, de soltar todo el dolor que sentía ¡¿Cómo había podido si quiera apuntarle?! De solo recordar la cara de Jack, sus palabras, no solo le rompía el corazón, le rasgaba el alma.

Sentía rabia y odio, odio hacía sí mismo, como una vez le dijo Crowley, que él era el que más se odiaba y se lastimaba, tenía tanta razón ¿Por qué no odiarse? Había sido un imbécil, una marioneta que estuvo a punto de matar a su hijo. De solo recordar la cara de Chuck, ese bastardo había jugado con él, con su hermano, con sus padres, incluso con Cass, era un hijo de puta que había disfrutado hacerlos sufrir, les hizo pasar por todo, todas esas pérdidas, todas esas muertes, esos desastres, ese caos, todo lo había ocasionado ese maldito, pero lo peor, había sido el asesinato de su hijo, se lo había arrebatado y él no había podido salvarlo, lo había dejado morir, como a Charlie, como a Kevin, como a Bobby, como a Ellen y la lista seguía, era tan larga que ahora se daba cuenta que habría evitado esas muertes si no se hubieran cruzado en sus caminos. Pero con Jack, con Jack había sido diferente, era el hijo de Lucifer, tarde o temprano se habrían topado con él y aunque no fuera el típico ser sobrenatural despiadado y loco, lo había intentado matar desde que nació, todo por el dolor de perder a Cass; pero eso no lo justificaba, el chico era completamente un malvavisco, era tan dulce y agradable que de alguna forma le recordaba a Cass y no a ese bastardo loco de Lucifer.

Pero eso no importaba ya, se lo habían arrebatado, lo habían matado frente a él, todo por no haberle disparado a Chuck, por haber confiado en ese maldito, aun sabiendo que jamás acudía a sus llamados; ¿acaso no recordaba quien trajo de vuelta a Cass? Había sido Jack. No ese idiota, pero ahora ya no estaba y todo era su culpa.

Sollozo amargamente mientras seguía bebiendo para llegar a la inconsciencia, sin saber que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Cass, escuchando sus lamentos y sufriendo por Jack y por Dean, porque sabía que Dean se culparía, como siempre lo hacía. Todo por ocultar la verdad, si de alguien era la culpa, sería solamente de él, después de todo, había ocultado que Jack no tenía alma.

* * *

**_Algo que me rompe completamente el corazón es el último capítulo de la temporada 14, ¿Por qué hicieron que Jack matara a Mary? Eso me rompió el corazón, más aún que Dean intentara matarlo, antes de salvarlo; ya sabía yo que Chuck era un hijo de puta, pero no creí que a ese nivel._**


End file.
